Common Lust
by Dark Tail Rabbit
Summary: Three pokemon have all delt with lust, rape, or sex at a very young age. Now they live lives filled with the one thing that they hate the most and believe that there is no one who can save them. See life as they see it. 1POV !ON HOLD!


**Well my stuff was just changed over to my own laptop and some of my stuff was deleted. I've been trying to get a beta-reader to read my story before I posted it but no one ever answered and I have chosen to give up on them. (But if someone is interested then just say so) I know I have not posted in an absurdly long time and I apologize for that. I will try to post this and another story but I can not guarantee anything. I will probably update this fic within a month at the least, as for the max time I can not say. Hope you like! Enjoy.**

_**Sasha's P.O.V.**_

_The dark silhouette figure loomed high above the small female's head, its large dripping cock and forceful grip struck fear into the pokemon's heart. The small pokemon pleaded for mercy but the large male showed no signs of stopping. He pinned the young female to the ground, while he positioned himself. The female slowly cried, then screamed as the male penetrated her womb. His throbbing cock stretched the young female's walls causing her severe pain ._

_She thrashed and screamed to no avail, while the large male pumped her full of his hot seed, which soon dripped out of her small opening. This continued for a good two hour, leaving the male wanting more and the female near fainting. To make matters worse the male gripped her by the waste and started licking her dripping opening. The female cumed after having her womb licked for the third time and then fainted. When she awoke, her legs were numb, her fur was patted with juices and her stomach burned. _

"No! Stop!" I screamed as I awoke form my sleep, again it was the same nightmare, a flashback of my childhood rape. I woke up with damp fur, a throbbing heart that threatened to burst out of my chest and my nerve on end twitching with imaginary hands. "Calm down Sasha, it's over he won't ever get you again." I told myself trying to get in control. I looked around at my surroundings and remembered the night before. I looked down at my entrance to see it dripping with juices. I fell to the ground crying, how I hated myself for enjoying the vile yet pleasurable act of mating.

The sensation of having a huge cock rub back and forth against my wet furret walls was so great that I often longed for it on a daily basis I would often look for food and try to avoid any male that was even remotely in the area. I tried to keep myself busy through out the day so that I could avoid any free time which would either end with me felling myself up or getting laid by some random pokemon, either male or female.

I started to look around hopefully there would some berries close by....

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

_"Please! I need you Charlie!" the small chikorita named Bell, pleaded to the young small fire creature beneath her.. The small Cyndaquil stood in a minute glass __clearing pinned against a tree with a young horny female's breast against his chest and a dripping entrance mere inches from his cock. _

"_I-I t-think we should t-talk about this, we shouldn't rush this k-kinda thing-" the small fire pokemon staggered, but Bell slowly pressed her breast closer to him, the small creature could feel her hard nibbles as well as her heart beating through her tits. As she stepped closer her juices dripped on his cock, giving him a shiver through his spine._

"_You know you want to touch these." Bell said as she pushed herself back a bit and jiggled her breast in Charlie's face. He just stared at them, unconsciously reaching out towards them with his front paws and rested his paws on their sweating green surface. Bell instantly moaned at Charlie's touch, which caused the him to cringe and thus squeeze his hands and Bell's breast at the same time. Bell moaned at his tight grip which caused him to grip them even tighter. _

_Bell then leaned on the young Cyndaquil's body due to the amount of pleasure that she was experiencing and thus caused them to both slide down the tree. When the young cyndaquil tried to stand up, he froze, because touching the tip of his cock was the wet dripping entrance of Bell's vagina. _

_The young female slowly smiled as she looked up at the young fire type's face. Bell then positioned herself and slid-down on to Charlie's throbbing cock. The small fire type gasped with ecstasy as his member was overcome with the wet smooth sensation of a vagina. Bell slowly pulled out her vines and wrapped them around a tree branch above them and slowly pulled herself up and then down again on Charlie's cock. Bell slowly increased her speed as she started riding Charlie's cock. _

_Charlie's moans increased as Bell's walls rubbed against his cock. A few minutes later Charlie screamed as he shot his hot seed into Bell's pussy. Bell gasped at the sheer pleasure that she felt as she was flooded with the Cyndaquil's seed. Both pokemon rested on each other, trying to recover from the lack of energy that they now faced. Bell slowly lifted herself out from on top of Charlie's cock and rested on the young fire type's chest. Charlie was too tired to protest as he felt Bell's pussy press against him and their combined juices trickle down his thighs and crotch._

_A few minutes later Bell looked up at Charlie with a smile and said, "Call me the next time you feel like getting dirty and I'll-"_

"_No, there won't be a next time. I didn't want this and I don't want you." Charlie told the young chikorita with a determined look in his eyes."Now just leave me alone and forget this ever happened." Charlie slowly lifted himself up, using the tree trunk as a support, and walked off into the bushes toward home. Bell looked at him in disbelief and anger. _

"_How am I going to explain this to pop?" Charlie asked himself as his home came in to view. To his surprise standing in front of the cave he called home, was his father, his mother and Bell crying at his parents feet. _

_As he approached them, Bell looked up at him and gasped in fake fear as she ran behind the female Typhlosion. Charlie looked at them shocked and confused as to what was going on. _

"_I raised you better than this..." The female Typhlosion looked up at her son with disappointment in her face. Charlie looked up at his face but only saw anger in his eyes. Hateful raging anger, the time one sees in a killer._

"_What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me like-" Charlie asked in a scared voice._

"_Shut your mouth! Did you think we wouldn't find out? Did you think it was okay, just this once and that would be it? Didn't I tell you the consequences of something like this only yesterday!?" Charlie's eyes widened in bewilderment as he realized what everyone was thinking. In their eyes, in the eyes of his own family, he was a rapist._

"_No that's wrong! I didn't do anything wrong, it was her-" _

"_Don't lie to me! The proof is all over you, you both smell of one another's scent. You even have the evidence all over you!" Charlie looked down to see that he had indeed left the fruits the their action all around his lower section._

"_I know what it looks like! Please4 you have to believe me! She forced me to do it, I-"_

"_Liar! Do you really think that a grass type like her could possibly force you, a fire type,to do anything? Please don't drag this out any longer than it already is, just admit it and we can start fixing the problem."_

"_No. I will not be blamed for something I did not do. I'-" Suddenly Charlie felt a huge wave of heat engulf him for what felt like eternity. He though he had fallen through the earth and into the core , because he though he was slowly burning into nothing. Then the heat vanishes and his screaming nerves told him that he was still alive. He had been attacked by his own father._

"_Why...father...why?"_

"_Flame-wheel!"_

_That was the only response he heard as he was slammed against a thick tire of pure flames and the ground. Besides being burnt he had also had the wind knocked out of him. _

"_Metal claw!"_

_He then felt a sharp pain in his chest, legs and throat. His father loomed over him, a blazing inferno as his background, his left paw raised in front of him. _

"_Please pop I'm sorry..." His father just growled as his paw was engulfed in flames._

"_Fire-claw." _

_That was the last thing he heard, before he experienced the worst pain of his life, it lasted for an instant before the sweet numbing darkness of unconsciousness swallowed him whole. _

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the full-moon's glow. How I hated the pokemon that I had once called Pops, but even more so was that damn female that ruined my life forever with her selfish lies. I slowly stood up and inhaled a deep breath, releasing a flamethrower far into the night sky. I stretched my back and practised a few flame attacks. I had finally evolved into my final from, a Typhlosion. However even though I was at my final and strongest form physically that only made it harder for me to avoid females. I felt as if they were purposely searching for me and all I wanted to do was get as far away as I possibly could from any and all females.

Even since that day with Bell I have never been able to see an innocent female not even a child as clear of sin. All I can think about is how sneaky and deceitful the pokemon will grow up to be.

Whenever I am unfortunate enough to encounter a female in a situation that I can not avoid I get nervous as well as horny and aggressive. If the female that I encounter is kind and caring, then I feel kind of bad when I have to leave her. If I don't then eventually it leads to the two of us spending the night together. It makes me sick to the point of puking. Fortunately I always wake up before they do and manage to leave. Afterwards I feel guilty about it to the point of not eating and then I end of having to look for food. From there it starts all over again. I wish it was a disease and all I had to do was eat a few oran berries and that would end it, but it's no use I know the truth and the fact that this is how I will live my life, until the day I die.

Zack's P.O.V.

I looked up at my father for guidance or any sigh that would tell me to stop, that I had gone far enough; that I could stop hurting this young girl and forget about what I was doing, what I had done and anything to do with this sort of secret practice he made me do. His face showed nothing close to it, he just kept on watching with the same serious look still on his face.

"Harder Zack, fuck her harder! Make her scream! Oh yes! Good, keep it up." My father encouraged me as he rubbed his enlarged raichu cock in self pleasure. The young little Eevee pleaded for me to stop, that she was sorry and that she would fix whatever wrong she had committed. That only me made feel worse about what I was doing, she was innocent and asking to be forgiven; the truth was that I was the criminal and it was I who should have been asking for forgiveness.

I just tried to drown her out, and tried to concentrate on the pleasure that was coursing throughout my body. The young female's wall constricted my pulsing cock as I pushes myself in and out with increasing speed. I cummed for the 3rd time, I instantly felt my hot seed seep out of her already leaking entrance. The young Eevee, who I found to be named Maya, gasped as she felt my hot seed enter her. She had stopped fighting a long time ago, now she just whimpered underneath me and cried every time I pushed too far in to her.

"I think that does it for today, what do you say Zack?" My father asked as he shot a huge load of cum on to Maya's back.

"Yes! Yes I'm done for today." I told him in a hurry, I wanted to get this ordeal behind me as soon as I could.

"I'm sorry Maya." I whispered to the young Eevee's ear as I dismounted her and removed myself from within her.

"Now listen here young one, if you tell anyone about this little get together...." My father said as he held his thunderbolt tail to her throat, "I'll have to kill you and everyone you love. You understand right?"

Maya just shivered in fear and nodded, then my father licked her cheek leaving a long trail of saliva on her face and then he turned around and started walking off. I waited until he was passed the bushes and walked up to the shivering Maya. She flinched as I took a step closer, just that simple notion caused me great pain. I didn't want females flinching at me out of fear because of what I'd done to them.

**-**

**As you can tell this will have 3 POV's per chapter and they 3 pokemon will eventually meet, i'll try to keep the chapters different in order to keep interest, if you have any ideas then let me know.**


End file.
